


Not Drunk

by RangerLcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, M/M, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLcat/pseuds/RangerLcat
Summary: Or as my betaKesonaFyrencalls it - But It’s Fine on the Weekend.First fic of the new year.It’s 1 am and Qrow has some explaining to do.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Not Drunk

Tai was woken up by someone knocking on his door. He glared at the clock. One in the morning. He sighed and got up. Better see who it was before they woke the girls. Although he’d bet he knew who was at the door.

Qrow. He wasn’t surprised when he opened the door. The man in question swaying slightly. 

“Hey Tai.” He staggers into the house, clearly unsteady. Tai got a whiff of strong alcohol coming off of him. Growling under his breath as he closes the door. Qrow flops down on the couch. Tai stands in front of Qrow looking upset. Waiting to see if he’s gonna get an excuse or explanation.

“Qrow.” He says. Letting the warning slip into the tone. 

“Yo’re really goo’ lookin’ when yo’re upset.” Qrow slurs.

Tai was dangerously close to letting Qrow have some of the dragon fire that was burning in his chest. He was hissing his responses. Sharp and biting.

“I told you the rules! You’re not allowed to show up drunk on a school night.” 

“N’at drunk. Only ‘ad one.”

“Of course that’s why you reek.” 

“Sec’nd one got dumped on me.” He winces, tightening his arm around his side. “Need a little help with this though.”

“And what is this?” Tai growls. He grabs Qrow’s wrist and pulls it away to see. The towel Qrow was pressing to his side slipped down, showing the blood soaked shirt. The stain was as large as Tai’s spread hand. Emotions switch from irritated to panic. 

Tai was yanking the edge of his shirt up to see what had happened. Four uneven slashes covered Qrow’s side. The top one just under the bottom rib. Blood was still leaking from them. Tai snatched the towel back up and pressed it back to gashes. Not that it would help much, the towel looked like it had been nearly bleed through. Qrow grunts as pressure is applied.

“Gentle.” He complains.

“What happened.”

“Bar fight. Broken bottle. Won’t stop bleeding.” 

“Ok, looks like stitches.” Qrow winces as Tai forces Qrow’s arm down. The soaked towel being pinned by Qrow’s arm now so Tai can lift and carry Qrow to the bathroom. 

“I c’n walk.” Qrow protests. 

“And I’m gonna carry you anyway. Now shut up.” 

He sets qrow down and pulls out the first aid. Huntsman grade, and somehow not overkill for how the girls like to play. They were gonna be strong huntresses one day.

He basically rips Qrow’s shirt open, a button flying off somewhere at a disgruntled noise from Qrow. Tai doesn’t care. The gash looks worse in the bathroom light. 

Disinfect first. He grabs the alcohol and a clean towel. Soaking the towel before pressing it against the gash. Qrow hisses profanity and grips tightly on the edge of the counter. Impressively, he doesn’t squirm much. Some firm rubbing with the towel reveals Qrow’s skin and the jagged cuts. The third one was somehow the lightest, but the second and fourth would definitely need stitches.

“Ok, time for the hard part.” Tai says, digging back into the box.

“This isn’t the hard part?” Qrow was covered in a sweaty sheen. Valiantly trying to keep his breath even. 

“Sure. Sure.” Tai pulls out the needle and thread. Qrow groans and shifts into better position for Tai. The movement making the gashes bleed more. 

Tai’s hands are always surprisingly steady when he was patching up Qrow. This was not the first time he’d done careful stitches. Qrow hardly flinches anymore, but his breath still hitches every so often. 

The final knot is snipped and Tai let’s put a shuddering breath. The two deepest gashes have been closed and the other two have slowed or even stopped. 

“Ok. Ok. Just gotta cover it.” The gauze is opened and taped in place. Extra tape to keep it from moving. “All done.” Qrow sighs in relief. His hand shaking as he pulls it away from his death grip of the counter edge. Qrow brushes his bangs back. 

“Nice job.” He teeters as he tries to stand. “Mind if I lay down.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got space.” Tai scoops him up again. 

Qrow makes a disgruntled noise, but doesn’t openly complain this time. Moving hurt. If he didn’t have to, he wasn’t going to. And Tai is so gentle as he carries him and sets him on the edge of the bed they share. Qrow didn’t refer to it as their bed. Not yet.

“Don’t lay down just yet.” Tai says. He disappears downstairs to grab and return with a glass for Qrow. Qrow was excited until he saw what it contained.

“You remember I don’t like orange juice right?” He tries to give it back.

“Drink it.” Tai snaps. Qrow looks shocked for a moment. Tai sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, I’m tired and still need to get the blood out of the bathroom.” 

“I’m sorry.” Qrow looks guilty. He’s got a tight grip on the glass. “I know me bein’ injured isn’t how you wanted to spend your night.” Tai wraps his arms around Qrow. 

“I just want you to be more careful.” Tai holds his slightly shivering partner. “You lost a lot of blood.”

“Probably.” Qrow finally drinks the juice. Letting Tai put the empty glass on the side table. He pulls Qrow under the blankets. “Tai—“

“Shhh…” He held Qrow closer. Between the interruption of his sleep and the adrenaline crash, he was left with the desire to just sleep. Qrow tucked against him. “Just lie with me.” He whispers. Qrow was safe and secure in his arms. It was comforting. He needed this. To feel Qrow breathe. 

Qrow needed Tai to hold him, even if he would never admit to the need for the gentle touch of his partner. The warmth seeping into his frame. He was still shuddering after the cold of the night and the shock settling into his body. He was so cold and Tai was so warm. He didn’t deserve to be here. But Tai had invited, asked him to be there. So he pulled as close as he could. His side hurting as he moved. 

Tai noticed his discomfort and helped shift into a better position so Qrow was tucked against his chest and tangled their legs together. 

“I’ve got you.” Tai whispers. “I’ve always got you.”


End file.
